


Hayato's Unexpected Reincarnation Into A Magical World

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: SNAFU one shots and AUs(again i don't have a life) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: #HikigayaProtectionSquad2018, And I am dissapointed, Hachiman is a mother hen, Hachiman is the dorm-mom fight me, Hayato throws away his mask, Hufflepuff Hachiman, Like, Only Hayato remembers his past life, Reincarnation AU, Slytherin Hayato, This idea is thanks to twoseas, in all of you for not having come up with this idea before, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Hayato reincarnates with the others, and only he remembers his past life.He is born in a world where magic exists, and is the son of a pureblood family that lived in Japan.When he board the Hogwarts Express train, and sees a familiar face, he decides to make changes in his second life.He befriends Hachiman Hikigaya, a muggleborn, right then and there in the compartment.Now, what kind of shenanigans will these two get into on magical grounds, with one mentally older but carefree to the point it could be mistaken as insanity, and the other young one too cynical for his age but kind hearted?…Or,A reincarnation AU where only Hayato remembers the past life, and decides to do what he never dared to do before, be genuine, and do what he wants.Poor little Hachiman is unprepared for the chaos that is called Hayato.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/gifts).



When Hayato boarded the train, he had started walking around almost aimlessly. Among the crowd of students who were going back and forth between compartments, meeting up with other students and the like. 

The shrinking charm he used on his luggage helped him avoid interaction with the helpful upperclassman. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, it’s just that he wanted to be independent, and make sure he wasn’t relying on others as much as possible. 

His pureblood family was very strict about that. Well, not strict enough to tell him to not make friends, but strict enough to remind him not to use other people for his own gain. 

“If you want something, don’t hesitate to reach out with your own hands. We are not cowardly people Hayato.” His father had said, his posture and expression brimming with authority.

Then he had proceeded to grab a stuffed toy and buy it publicly. His stern expression unchanging as he put it into his own bag.

Honestly, Hayato had only learned shame thanks to his mother. 

“If you want something you have to ask openly and be polite about it. We are not suspicious people Hayato.” She had said with a gentle smile.

Then she proceeded to emit a poisonous aura as she turned towards their house elf. “Excuse me Dali, but do you mind sending this package towards the Yukinoshitas? I’m sure they will find it very pleasant…” 

….Or maybe he just owed it to his past life experience. 

Right, he probably owed his change in character mostly to Hikigaya Hachiman from his past life, and this second chance in life. 

Although he hadn’t acted on them, Hachiman’s words and advice were things that circled around his head even after he had become the head of his family’s fashion company. 

He hadn’t seen him again after high school, though since he had met Yukinoshita maybe he will get to see him at Hogwarts-

Wait, what if he was reborn as a muggle, or what if he is a squib and was ostracized from his family. Although, if he were to be cast aside the orphanage that is one of the many businesses his family runs would have taken him in. 

But what if he is being kept at home with his family despite that-

His thoughts came to a halt along with his feet when he saw a familiar face in one of the compartments. 

Hachiman. 

Hayato felt his face split into two with a smile as he slid opened the door and immediately closed it behind him before he could get hit by one of the other passengers. 

He made a show of letting out a dramatic sigh and slumped down on the opposite end of the seat. 

He then pretended to just notice the other kid, whose grey eyes had widened slightly out of surprise, and hands held his familiar (a black cat) closer. 

He let out a smile and made a motion of waving with his hand. 

“Sorry for barging in, do you mind if I stay here?” 

Smooth criminal. He learned a thing or two about being a conman in his past life. 

If Hachiman doesn’t remember his past life then his act won’t be noticed, and if he does, then surely Hachiman would notice with those keen eyes of his.

Hayato doubted that he remembered though, especially with how his eyes looked. 

There was still something dark there, but less so, and his eyes had the childish curiosity any kid should have, and they were less gloomy, more pure and innocent.

Actually, Hachiman is really cute? 

Hachiman as an answer to his question hunched his shoulders a little and darted his eyes away, a hint of pink tinting his cheeks.

“I-It’s fine.”

Hayato beamed, while an inner chaos brewed inside him.

**MOE MOE**

**WHAT IS WITH THIS MOE ATMOSPHERE**

**WAS HE THIS CUTE AS A KID?!**

**HACHIMAN MOE~~~~**

At that moment he decided that no matter what house they both ended up in he was going to protect him. 

Speaking of which…

“I heard you have to get shorted into houses in Hogwarts.”

“Houses?”

Ah, seems he didn’t know.

“Ah, Hogwarts is divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, each baring the name of its founder…you get sorted depending on your qualities. Slytherin looks for ambitious qualities, Gryffindor is bravery, Ravenclaw is wit, and Hufflepuff is hardworking.” 

“Did you get all this from a textbook?” Hachiman’s voice sounded like he wasn’t questioning that.

“I memorized it from ‘Hogwarts: A History’.”

“Plagiarism.” Hayato’s grins widened.

“But it can only count as plagiarism if I wrote it out the same way in a book, or an article. My hands are clean~”

Hachiman seems to pout at this. 

Moe~

A few minutes of silence pass. The black cat meowing, the trains hooting. 

It was a peaceful silence, less tense and uncomfortable than when he had first made it in here.

“…I wasn’t sure what I was until I got that letter.” Hachiman spoke again, scratching his (most likely) familiars head as it purred. 

“Ah, so muggleborn than.” Hayato said. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess…” suddenly he seemed to tense. Hayato could guess why.

“I’m guessing you met pureblood supremests.” He sighed scratching his head. 

“There are different ways wizards and witches come to be. There are purebloods, half-bloods, then there are those who are born with magic from a completely muggle family. I think it’s because there were marriages between muggles and pureblood going on a long time ago but whatever, that’s another story. Getting back to topic, the one thing some of the pureblood families that are left can’t stand is the thought of muggles having magic. They have prejudices, thinking that muggleborn are thieves that stole magic.”

“That’s dumb.” Blunt as ever, but so true.

“I know.” Hayato agreed, his expression scrunched up as he thought of the times he had to deal with other pureblood kids. They were mostly arrogant, it was painful.

“Anyways, don’t worry about what they say. But you should learn a few protection charms before hand in case they hex you."

"Hex as in..."

"The worst they would to is a tickling charm, or stupify spell. They wouldn't kill you. But, well, there are children who might now be aware of the power they have, so it doesn't hurt to be safe."

Hachiman nodded, his expression looking serious.

Then he looked down at his familiar cat with an contemplating expression.

"Is it possible to cast a protection charm from a certain distance?..." 

Hm? Perhaps Hachiman was talking about family members? 

"Well, it is possible. But it might take a bit of work. Hold on."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his bag, enlarging the luggage in front of the others curious eyes before opening it and reaching into it.

It should be around-

"Here it is."

He pulls out a mirror. A charmed mirror to be exact.

"Now this isn't any ordinary mirror. This is a two-way mirror.” He grins while saying this.

"Not unlike the smartphones in the non magic world, you just, uh, call out the name of whoever holds the other mirror and… actually, it’s better if I just show you. Can I sit besides you?” 

Hachiman suddenly looked like he had slightly tensed up, averting his gaze.

"Uh, sure."

His curiosity seems to have won out against his social instincts it seems.

Hayato got up to sit besides him, making sure not to breach his personal space too much as he held out the mirror in front of him.

He held it steadily, and called out the name of the place. 

“Hayama Manor, living room.”

The reflection of the mirror changed shape in the blink of an eye, showing a huge living room instead of Hachiman and Hayato’s faces.

Right in the middle of the huge living room stood a House Elf, dressed nicer compared to other house elves, taking notice of them she bowed.

“Hello young master, master and mistress are currently busy. Should Yuki fetch them?”

“No it’s alright Yuki-chan I was just showing my compartment buddy here how two-way mirror works.”

“…Young master, did you forget to ask for names again?” Yuki said, her expression unchanging.

Hayato froze before putting a palm of his forehead. “I’m so sorry.” He said.

Hachiman spoke “It’s fine. My name is Hikigaya Hachiman. It’s nice to meet you Yuki-san.”

Yuki immediately froze than hastily spoke “No need for such formalities, you may address Yuki as simply Yuki or Yuki-chan young Hikigaya.” 

“Ah, alright…err…Yuki.” Hachiman struggled pronouncing her name.

“Please excuse young master Hayato as he doesn’t interact that much outside of the children from the Orphanage my master conducts.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine, I guessed as much. He does know how to talk to other people at the very least.”

Hayato wanted to bury himself to the ground.

“I’m sorry.”

He could hear the barest hint of a smile in Hachiman’s voice as he spoke again. “It’s fine.”

“Well then, Yuki will be going to clean the other rooms.” With a snap of her fingers she vanished from sight. 

Hayato ended the connection hastily, putting the mirror back into his luggage before using the shrinking charm again.

“….Want to redo?” Hayato stopped hiding his face in shame to look at Hachiman.

“…Hayama Hayato.” He says holding out a hand for a handshake, as his face takes a serious expression.

“Pfft, what an expression… Hikigaya Hachiman.” Surprisingly, Hachiman chuckled as he shook hands with Hayato.

Hayato beamed.


	2. The Sorting

How the sorting ceremony goes was a story untold. It wasn’t because it was a national secret or anything, it was just traditional to and fun not to tell the new students how they would be sorted.

Hachiman, a 10 year old child that only got information on the classes he will take through textbooks, the kinds of places magic was applied to through the conversations he had heard in the shops he went through himself, about the magical beasts through his familiar cat he had named Kuu-chan, and recently about Hogwarts and the magic worlds social status quo through Hayama Hayato, was nervous. 

What he was nervous about was mainly the thought of sharing a room with other people, how he might be looked down on for being a muggleborn, the house he might end up in…

‘It’s alright.’ Kuu-chan spoke in his head, brushing against his mind with his own. Hachiman glanced towards the side where the cat blended into the shadows, watching over him intently with his usual serious eyes.

The shopkeeper had looked excited, almost forcibly giving him to him for free. Saying something like ‘He chose you! You two are a perfect match!’ 

It was a weird experience to say the least. 

It wasn’t as weird as the time he went to the bank first to change the currency of the money he had. He was glad there was a goblin nice enough to lead him towards the counter he needed to go to. How they acted in response to when he spoke was a bit worrying. He had wondered if he had said something rude as he didn’t know what the correct etiquette in the magic world was, but they had immediately reassured him that he was speaking just fine. 

He got cut off from his thoughts when he heard a familiar name get called. 

“Hayama, Hayato!”

For whatever reason, he felt anticipation as the other boy confidently went up towards the stage and let the old dirty hat be put on his head. 

For whatever reason, he felt worry creep over his mind as Hayama seemed to take longer than the others.

For whatever reason, he felt anxious as the teacher looked worried

When the hat yelled “SLYTHERIN!” He felt himself ease.

Murmurs swept through the crowd, only the Slytherin table clapping for them.

“Never seemed like the type-“

“-Snakes-“

“I’m telling you man-“

The prejudices between houses seemed to be worse as Hayama had told him. Especially towards Slytherin. 

He stood up when he heard his name get called.

“Hikigaya, Hachiman!”

He walked towards the aisle, ignoring whispers about his eyes and people guessing what house was going to get into.

He sat down on the stool having the giant, worn down hat put on his head. 

‘Well, hello there, aren’t you a particular one? You can speak to me through your mind honey, don’t worry about anyone hearing what you say to me, whatever is said between us stays here.’

He cautiously asked back in his mind as the hat seemed to hum.

‘What did you mean by particular?’

‘Hm, here is the thing, you seem to fit to have a little bit of everything from all the houses my dear. But do not fret, I can see which on of your aspects stand out the strongest, your loyalty to your ambitions and the ones you consider family and friends makes you…’

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Hachiman got off the stool, making his way towards the Hufflepuff table, feeling emotionally disattached as he listens to the whispers boom around him.

“-Hufflepuff? Must be a mistake-“

“-Ugh, with those eyes?!-“

“-Another one, you really can’t judge them by their cover-“

“-Obviously there must be a trick-“

“-I hope he doesn’t sit next to me-“

He sits at the very end of the table, where it’s isolated from the rest of the student body, and soon the whispers quite down and, as expected, the next candidate grabs attention.

There might have been a small wrench thrown in, but Hachiman’s plan to be a background character that is forever unbothered by his peers will be accomplished.

He isn’t sure what the hat meant when she said he fitted the criteria for all the houses. 

As far as he was concerned he was just a rotten kid with a rotten-

Before he could go further with his thought process he was suddenly startled with a shout coming from besides him.

“Tobe Kakeru! Nice to meet you!”

He turned towards the person talking to him, Tobe?, and came across the biggest and the most forced smile he had ever seen in his life. Hachiman caught a glance of a group of kids sneering and snickering from the Gryffindor table. Poor guy must have lost a bet, or was pressured into a test of courage ’Talk to that creepy kid’. 

……Poor kid was sweating, was he _that_ scary looking? 

“So what kind of bet did you lost? Or were you dared to?” Hachiman isn’t nice enough to go along with Tobe’s friendly acting. That’s just now how he was, wether it be girls or boys. The least he could do is keep his tone of voice in moderation and in a way that won’t catch the attention of other people. Other than that he won’t act like a nice guy.

Tobe slumped, his form changing to one that is awkward. “…I lost a bet we made on the train…” his expression looked slightly tired as he spoke, averting his eyes. 

“…Well, what did you have to do the moment you lost a bet? Be forced to have a conversation with me or do some kind of prank?” 

“…….they wanted me to ask you about which dark family you belong to …” Hachiman appreciated his honesty at the very least.

“So basically they can’t come over here themselves to ask that question? Sounds like a bunch of cowards to me. Besides that, why are you doing something like that for them?”

“….They said that if I did what they say they could ensure that I change houses.”

“I see, so basically you want to be Gryffindor, but you didn’t end up in the house you wanted.”

“Yeah, being a Gryffindor would be cooler than being a Hufflepuff, my whole family was Gryffindor and I don’t want to know what will happen when they find out I’m in Hufflepuff.”

“Isn’t that insulting the hat though?”

“Eh?”

“The hat has sorted people into houses for billions of years now, and I don’t think she has ill-will against any of the houses. I wouldn’t know what kind of wizards or witches come out of what house, but it might not be as bad as you think? Besides, is Gryffindor really a good house if there are students there making you do things like this?” 

Wow, that’s the longest Hachiman’s ever spoken. He didn’t expect himself to give a pep talk to someone he just met, but his way of thinking was too pitiful for his taste. He drank some of the pumpkin juice, avoiding the others eyes. 

“…You’re actually a nice guy huh?” 

“Just stating the obvious.” 

Against his expectations Tobe decided to sit besides him and started to make conversation with him. Hachiman guessed that he would soon be bored of him during the year.

Tobe looked offended when he questioned what Quidditch was, and had ranted to him about brooms, the stadium, the best Quidditch players, the different types of balls used to play and the rules. Apparently he was a sports fanatic. Hachiman, in turn, talked to him about some of the muggle sports, which seemed to amaze him. “I hadn’t heard that one before!” “If I combine that sport and this sport its almost like Quidditch, but without flying, if that makes any sense.” “So muggles cramp into these huge compartments to go to other countries? Isn’t that cramped?”

It was obvious that Tobe Kakeru was from a pureblood family.

By the time their conversation had ended the school principle stood up and by pointing his wand to his throat bellowed. “Each house teacher shall lead their respective groups to their respective houses!” Wow that is a loud. He had read about that spell somewhere in the charms textbook before. Would they learn something like that as well?

Hachiman lined at the back with Tobe when he caught Hayama at the corner of his eye looking towards their place seemingly in wonder. Then he waved as his housemates gaped at him.

Hachiman hesitated only a moment, ignoring his own housemates looks as he waved back. He wonders many times why Hayato is doing things like this ever since the train ride. Perhaps he will change the next day?

…Yet Hachiman felt a traitorous feeling rise within him.

_He isn’t like that._

He thought he had learned his lesson already.


	3. Sharing Tables Is A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LATE HAPPY NEW YEAR PRESENT FOR Y'ALL

Hayato already felt resentment towards several of his housemates, and can only appreciate that his roommates weren’t snobbish.

Unsurprisingly Yumiko Muira had grown up to be a brat. 

A pureblood supremest, calling muggleborns mud blood, acting cute and shoving whoever she can around. 

Hayato has several names he can call her, waiting at the tip of his tongue. But he had held himself back.

Whatever, she didn’t really matter much to him, he just had to be on the lookout for any kind of scheming from her.

And immediately adress and turn her down the moment it seems like she is developing feelings for him, because he was not going to repeat his past life.

The moment they had made it to their breakfast table, and their timetable was given, he immediately went to the Hufflepuff table, instantly spotting Hachiman sitting in the far end of the table with Tobe Kakeru. 

He was surprised that Tobe had gotten along with Hachiman, but he always had an impressionable mind in his last life, and Hachiman’s middle school self did make inspiring speeches. 

“And you know Hikitani-“”For the last time that’s not my name.””-the students in Slytherin can be really dark.”

Like Hayato mentioned before, extremely impressionable. Therefore prejudiced. 

“Morning Hikigaya, can I escape to your side from my prejudiced housemates?”

Tobe stood stock-still. Hachiman gestured to his silenced housemate, and one-sided friend.

“If you can keep him like this, you are allowed to escape. Though I’m not sure if this part is much better off.” A casual conversation. He would never dream of holding one with him before. 

Tobe sputtered while Hayato immediately sat besides the brooding Hufflepuff with a quick ‘thank you’ and pulled out his timetable.

“So Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years are having DADA(defense against the dark arts) for first class.” He felt his expression slightly sour upon seeing that. Hachiman, of course took notice of it.

“Are you bad at it?”

“It’s not that…It’s because of who teaches it. She came over to some parties my family hosted sometimes, and was always drunk. A violent messy drunk. I don’t know how she acts as a sober person but I’m bracing myself for the worst.” 

“Wow, not pulling any punches are you? Is she that bad?”

“Yeah. Best thing to not do around her is absolutely not mentioning anything related to romance, or marriage. Marriage especially. She always complained about that.”

“Is it okay for you to bad talk your head of house like that?” Tobe finally spoke. He still looked awed at the reality of a Slytherin sitting at Hufflepuff. There was also wariness within his expression. 

“Oh yeah, and she is that. Thank you for the very, very, awful reminder.”

“Hikitani-kun you met Hayama already?” “What, I get an annoying nickname and he doesn’t?” 

“Jealous I talked to Hikigaya first?” Hayato noted how Tobe’s eyes narrowed. 

Before the fight could escalate, Hachiman grabbed hold of two apples and boldly stuffed one of them into Tobe’s opened mouth before turning towards Hayato with a threatening glare. 

“No fighting during breakfast.” He says in a low, icy tone before dropping the apple in his hands. 

Hayato wisely didn't open his mouth, and Tobe focused on sulkily crunching on his apple.

\--------------

A pair of eyes watch the Hufflepuff table distastefully, narrowing as the Pureblood Slytherin, the Muggleborn Hufflepuff, and the Blood traitor Hufflepuff sat together, already seeming to be fast friends and bantering. The muggleborn with the fish eyes looking tired, and his eyes looking 

The owner of those ruby red eyes immediately turned his gaze away when said muggleborn turned his fish eyes towards him.

He shuddered in surprise as he felt the magic around him seem to turn cautious, searching, guarded. 

He held his breath as the presence slowly pulled back, along with the muggleborn who decided to stop looking at him.

‘Who is that brat?’


	4. Star Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY

Hogwarts was already proving to be extraordinary in many different ways from Japan. It wasn’t really the magic that made it feel extraordinary, it was mostly the fact that Hachiman seemed to have two people that could potentially end up being his friends that shocked him to the core. Magic? That happened around him a lot, accidentally or not. He had even seen weird creatures around his house, though he never mentioned it to anyone, not because he knew he would be regarded as crazy, but because he didn’t really have anyone to share this kind of information with, other than perhaps his baby sister, who would no doubt try to chase after them. 

Who knows what might have happened to her if she had chased after them? He didn’t know what leaf covered fairies or horned rabbits diet consisted of. He had no desire to find out either. 

So, anyways, he had potential friends. 

Though Hayama was admittedly a bit suspicious in the way he acted, Hachiman could sense that he didn’t have any ill intentions, nor did he try to hide anything. Still, it was suspicious and worrying how he seemed to know how Hachiman would act, and how he seemed to treat him like he knew each other for a while. But, he wasn’t a bad person. And contrasting to how the air around all the other people that passed by them within the huge walls of the castle as they walked to Defense Against The Dark Arts class, Hayama felt the safest to be around. 

Tobe, he didn’t really know about him yet. He didn’t pity Hachiman, that’s for sure. But he had some false admiration going on in his head. Hachiman didn't like the feeling of being put upon a pedestal and would rather snip off what is most likely the start of an unhealthy relationship before it can even start.

On the other hand, he didn't exactly have any experience when it came to friends, so maybe he should give it a chance before breaking it off?

Anyways, it's still quite amazing to hold conversations with two other kids, though it would be really pathetic and embarrassing to show that. 

"Hey Hikigaya, did you know that everything moves around in Hogwarts making it really hard to pinpoint the location of your classroom?" Hayama says at some point, voice cheery but sounding regretful at the same time. Must take talent to make your voice sound like that.

"We're lost aren't we?" He bluntly asks. 

"WE'RE WHAT?" Tobe asks loudly, and suddenly Hachiman takes notice of how strangely quite the corridor they just turned into is.

Hogwarts was really a big place wasn't it? For there to be space enough that you would lose all the other kids...

_No, it's not simply that._

There was something more going on.

_The wall wasn't behind you before._

Was it Hogwarts herself who made this happen? He thinks as he touches one of the runes on the side while Hayama panicked calmly and Tobe panicked loudly.

"Kuu-chan." he calls out, and he feels the familiar weight of the purring cat land on his shoulders as it manfiested, making Tobe shriek louder, while Hayama immediately slapped a hand over the gingers mouth, watching what Hachiman was doing curiously.

"It's a long shot, but I think I could get my familiar to lead the way to our class." He says after a short conversation with Kuu-chan.

Hayama speaks, curiosity evident in his tone of voice as Tobe calms down slowly. "Why is it a long shot? Does he have limits?" 

"Well, it's not so much limits as much as how he might decide there is something more interesting than our destination." Hachiman answers wryly. It was a thing with Kuu-chan, he decided things for himself, as typically it was for a cat. It's not like he was a bad cat though, he had good intentions when it came to Hachiman, as he could tell from their bond, it's just that his idea of what is good for Hachiman wasn't always...good, so much as it was crazy.

For all he knew Kuu-chan could drag them to a room that is made for isolation, simply because Hachiman does in fact have a desire to be away from people, and they might never be able to find a way out.

Something that drastic hadn’t happened yet, but there were many times Kuu-chan responded to Hachiman’s inner desires rather than his foremost ones. It can be inconvenient. 

Hayama made a face, removing his hand from Tobe's mouth, revealing the other to have a tongue stuck out, eyes narrowed like a petulant child. "Gross." He says, wiping the saliva on Tobe's shoulders, ignoring his protests. "Alright then, so Kuu-chan is our current lead on finding our class. I wish this place had its own map…” 

“That would be illegal though.” Tobe said. "At least that's what my parents said. The reason why Hogwarts ground is so unknown is for security reasons." 

"Against what though? Aren't there magical barriers and everything?" Hachiman asked curiously as Kuu-chan jumped of his shoulders and started to strut in a direction, the three children following after the cat. 

Hachiman sensed how those barriers had opened and closed around him when he had entered Hogwarts grounds. The moment he entered he could feel something akin to a warm, almost alive, but ancient hand brush over his head in an almost affectionate manner. Welcoming. It was bizarre how the others hadn't seem to get the same sensation he did, though some of them must have felt less nervous than before.

Hogwarts was an ancient, powerful and safe place. He can't imagine someone trying to breach through, or thinking of trying to breach through its defenses and ruin what the castle provided. On the other hand, humans had proven themselves to be viciously cruel. Perhaps he should expect crueler humans among those who can use magic. 

Tobe looked like he was excited to be the one explaining things. "It's because there are bad guys out there that use dark magic!" He said, looking proud to know this information while Hayama seemed to sigh. Hachiman blinked only a little at the ginger that had came up to his side, seeming to be a bit confused, "And, these bad guys are?..." Hayama picked up the conversation from there "There's a cult out there, recently being formed. No one knows much about them other than the fact that they are responsible for murder of dozens, are against magical beasts, and have this pureblood prejudice going on. My father hates them." 

"You forgot to say that their members so far have been those who went to Slytherin." Tobe points out suddenly, and Hachiman watches the other boys expression twist into one that cold. He was hurt.

"Hayama's not someone who would join a cult, or hurt others for no reason, much less murder them." He says before another argument could break out. Tobe looks like he is about to protest. "And you shouldn't judge other people based on rumors. We're all kids here Tobe, and none of us should be hold responsible for what those we associate with have done." He was held responsible for many of his fake friends actions, and sometimes for his parents actions. Nobody deserved that feeling. No one. "Would you like it if people decided to talk behind your back just because you talk to me?" It's a genuine question.

Tobe looked unsure now, Hayama had a look of surprised with a hint of gratefulness. They continued following Kuu-chan.

—————————

Their group is silent the entire time, and soon enough they found themselves in front of a door, Kuu-chan meowing and walking back and forth through it in circles, turning to a shadowy mist everytime he goes through the door. Hachiman opens it unhesitantly, and next thing he knew he was looking at a moving galaxy.

He stopped in his tracks to stare upwards into the room, watching the beautifully painted stars rotate slowly against a black background. He looks directly at the ceiling to see a giant illustrations of a orange yellow disk, what most likely represents the sun, and then realized there were other planets circling around the room. Since the entire room was shaped into a dome, it was easy to see that the entire room itself was made to represent the solar system.

Only the voice of Hayama broke him out of his trance. “They even got the star signs accurate…” the golden haired boy muttered under his breath, looking like he was analyzing the details of the moving illustrations. 

“How-What sort of spell-?” Hachiman couldn’t even began to form a proper sentence, it was a strange feeling, being so amazed that you were thrown off.

“Oh, it’s not exactly a spell, it’s more like the paint that is used is sort of…enchanted I guess? I don’t really know the exact details. I’m sure that the library would have more information about it though.” 

“If we don’t make it to class, nobody here will be alive to go to the library.” Tobe deadpans.

Right.

Class.

They were students.

As if on cue Kuu-chan yowls in indignation, and that really spurs them onto go through other corridors and rooms…

—————————

If life were a video game, a blue screen saying [You have learned Parkour!] would have popped right in front of his tired, probably even more dead than usual eyes.

They were in a rush to get to the classroom after the star room. According to Hayama they had made it just in the nick of time thanks to Kuu-chan leading them through the fastest routes.

Of course, the fast route involved surviving stairs that changed positions and platforms-“I feel like daredevil.” Hachiman said as they managed to reach the correct level, he said it’s a muggle thing when Tobe and Hayama looked confused-, going through a corridor where gravity’s pull shifted, making them run on the ceiling which was a cool but weird sensation, somehow having to go through a room that had flying brooms in it of all things- “GO BACK TO YOUR CLOSET!” Tobe had shouted at one that almost swept him away- and there were a lot of disoriented moments because of how in some parts of Hogwarts the walls shifted and changed color.

Defense Against The Dark Arts better be worth it.

Or maybe it won’t be, considering how Hayama had described it’s teacher.

When they opened the door, at first he is confused, because he doesn’t see anyone in front of the board. Maybe they were early? But all the students are there-

Almost instinctively, he immediately grabbed his fellow Hufflepuff and Slytherin back from their hoodies, watching as some sort of sparkling ball went past right in front of them.

There is a clap.

“Nice reflexives you have there, I see we have some promising first years among us.” A woman voice is heard, and a woman steps in front of them from the side where she had been.

Was this woman nuts? It definitely was’t allowed for her to throw a hex or whatever at a student just for the sake of testing them, right? Or is she abusing her position as a teacher?

Hachiman instantly decided right then and there he didn’t like his DADA teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom ever needs a hogwarts au okay? Okay.


End file.
